A Slice of Heaven
by Mitra Laramie
Summary: It is over four years since the end of the war. Ginny's world is stable, until she meets a little angel in the form of a child. But what will happen when she find out where the child comes from? Will she be able to handle it? Will he? Draco x Ginny
1. Chapter 1

This story is loosely based off another fic I started called Hiding. However, as I wanted to keep in sync with the books [aside from that ridiculous epilogue], I decided to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. Everything you recognise= not mine.

--

Ginevra Weasley made her way through the winding streets of Diagon Alley, keeping an eye out for Harry Potter, her long time boyfriend. The two had broken up while Harry, Ron and Hermione had searched out and destroyed the remaining Horcruxes, but had gotten back together after Voldemort's downfall. The ministry of magic had decided that in succeeding in such a perilous task the three were to be awarded Order of Merlin, First Class, and were also allowed to graduate from Hogwarts, with top marks. Needless to say, Harry Potter was once again the hero of the wizarding world, and that, on top of his extensive auror training, made it very hard for them to find time together. And that was what Ginny was meeting him about today.

Sure enough, Ginny found her boyfriend with a small crowd of witches and wizards clamouring for his attention. It had been over four years since the end of the war, but the spotlight that followed the boy who lived- twice- still shone brightly. And Harry, being the man he was, seemed to have a lot of difficulty escaping the crowds. Ginny smiled as he caught sight of her and waved, before making excuses to those standing around him, and beckoned to her. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and sat down, placing their orders. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Ginny blurted out the real reason they were there today.

"It's not going to work Harry," she said bluntly.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You're just too busy, all the time. I never see you. I know that it's not your fault, but it's just not working for me. I see Ron and Hermione more than I see you!"

"I thought you said you'd wait for me Gin," he said, eyes pleading with her. She almost relented, seeing that look, but stopped herself just in time. She loved Harry, sure, but not in the way she once thought she had.

"That was back in school, when you had to leave. And I thought that when the war was over, everything would be perfect, but I was young. _We_ were young, Harry. Now we're out in the real world, and things have changed. We're not the same people we were. And while I still love you a lot, Im not _in_ love with you."

Harry sighed, and then looked at her a little regretfully. "I don't suppose I should be surprised. This has been coming on for a while, hasn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry shrugged, though Ginny could still see a glimmer of sadness lurking behind emerald eyes. She knew, however, that he would allow himself to be distracted by work, until the hurt faded away and he realised that he wasn't in love with her either.

They passed away their lunch hour with small talk, and soon Harry had to return to the office, and Ginny to St Mungo's, where she interned.

"Still friends Ginny?" Harry asked, smiling a wistful sort of smile.

Ginny smiled back. "Still friends Harry."

--

"Ginny, there's a reporter here to see you," Healer Wilson said, stepping over to the patient that Ginny was currently attending to. "I'll take over here."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. She should have known that somehow the Daily Prophet would get a wind of their break up, but she hadn't thought it would be so soon. "I'll just be a moment, Mrs Creevey," she said, smiling at the older woman.

"Don't rush dear. I'll be fine for a few minutes."

Ginny nodded gratefully, before leaving the room and almost running straight into the reporter. It was one that she had met several times, and Ginny didn't like her much. She was a pushy, nosy woman, that rarely took no for an answer.

"Hi Ginny, so lovely to see you again," the woman gushed, a fake smile firmly in place. "Now, I don't want to take up too much of your time, so I'll get straight to the point. I heard that you and Harry have broken up?"

"I do not wish to discuss this with the entire wizarding world Marilyn, and in future, please try to make an appointment instead of attempting to speak to me at work."

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, it must have slipped my mind," Marilyn cooed sweetly.

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes once more. "Just like it slipped your mind last time?" she asked tartly. The woman was wearing her patience. "I really must be getting back to work. Good day," she said, before re-entering the room. "I'm sorry, staff only," she said, before shutting the door in the woman's heavily made up face. Ginny turned to see Mrs Creevey and Healer Wilson laughing quietly.

"Nice work Ginevra," the Healer said, before picking up the other woman's file and flicking through it quickly. "Had some developing potion splash on you, Mrs Creevey?" she asked, with a knowing look.

Mrs Creevey blushed. "My sons just get a little over enthusiastic sometimes. I don't know how many times I've told them that they can't develop photos in the kitchen..." she said, trailing off, as Ginny laughed. It wasn't the first time the woman had been admitted to St Mungo's because of oddly placed cauldrons.

"Don't worry, I understand perfectly. I went to school with Colin, after all," Ginny said, smiling. "I'll just fix these up, and you're fine to go home. Just take it easy for a few days. Get Colin to get his developer out of the kitchen."

She nodded, and the Healer spoke up. "Once you've healed Mrs Creevey, Ginevra, you need to go home too," she said, looking sternly at the younger witch. "You were supposed to finish over two hours ago!"

Ginny looked at her boss guiltily. "Sorry Amanda, I guess I just lost track of time..."

"Yes. Just like making an appointment slipped Marilyn's mind," the Healer said, before laughing at the tortured look on Ginny's face. "I know you like to stay back and help Ginny, but your studies require attention too. And while you're at it, take the day off tomorrow. You deserve it."

Ginny smiled wryly. She had been working rather hard lately, but she didn't mind. She loved working at the hospital. But as she thought about it, a day off sounded better and better. So it was with a grateful smile that she thanked her boss.

"And don't try to sneak in here tomorrow," Amanda warned as she left the room. "I'll tell them not to let you past the front desk."

Ginny laughed as Amanda closed the door behind her, and turned back to Mrs Creevey. She pulled out her wand and muttered a few spells, before pronouncing the woman good to go. She signed the release papers and the two women walked out together, chatting amicably. They separated at the fireplaces in the entrance hall, Ginny promising to go over for lunch sometime in the near future. Ginny took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire. A minute later, she was home.

She brushed herself off, and looked around the little apartment she now called home. It still bemused her that her little flat was tidier than the Burrow, even though her mother wasn't there to clean it. She loved the Burrow, but it was simply too hard to find time to study with so many of the family always popping around for 'a bite'. Despite the fact that none of her children lived at home these days, Molly Weasley still cooked for most of her family. Aside from Bill and Fleur, and Charlie, her other brothers invariably made their way to the Burrow every night around dinner time. Even Ron and Hermione, who were newly engaged, frequently made their way to the Burrow, partly because of Ron's insatiable appetite, and partly because Hermione was absolutely terrible at anything that involved the kitchen, something that greatly amused her fiance.

Ginny decided against going to the Burrow that evening however, as someone was bound to have found out what had happened earlier that day, and she did not feel particularly up to being interrogated by her mother, who could be quite demanding when the occasion arose. Ginevra Weasley was rather talented in the kitchen anyway. She only went to the Burrow because she knew how much her mother loved to fuss.

It wasn't long before Ginny was sitting down to a delicious meal of rosemary lamb and sauteed vegetables. She flicked on the wireless that resided next to her dining table and relaxed for the first time in several weeks. She had finally done it.

--

Please review. It will make me feel really special! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites, but please review as well! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, anything. It makes it so much easier to know what you like if you tell me!

And just a note: The reference to a certain author in this chapter is purely in fun and not meant to be derogatory.

--

Ginny awoke the next morning to a great barn owl tapping on her window. She climbed out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and let the great bird in. She untied the copy of the Daily Prophet that was tied to its leg and placed a knut in the pouch it held out to her. The bird didn't wait for a treat but simply flew back out the window and disappeared from sight.

She ignored the paper, seeing the picture of Harry and her splashed across the front page, and showered and dressed for the day. She had just entered the kitchen when she heard a small crackle from the fireplace and sighed at the shriek of "Ginevra Weasley!" that followed.

"Hello mum," she said, without turning around. She gave a quick wave of her wand and set some hot water to boil.

"What's this I hear about you and Harry breaking up?" Molly Weasley asked. "You two were so good together!"

"No we weren't mum. He is always so busy, we haven't really spent much time together at all over the last six months. And I'm not in love with him," she said, turning around and looking at her mother's face in the fireplace.

"But you've always been in love with him!"

"Not for the last year or so mum. I know you were so excited about having him as part of the family, but I'm sorry, it won't happen through me."

Molly Weasley looked at her daughter carefully. "Is there another man involved?"

"Mum!" Ginny said, shocked. "No! I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Don't get up my back, please."

"I'm sorry dear. I just always thought you two would get married, just like Ron and Hermione are, bless their souls."

"It wouldn't have worked mum. We've changed. We're different to the people we were in school. And you've known for ages that it wasn't going to work, you just wouldn't admit it to yourself. I know you mum," Ginny said, a little wistfully. "It really was such a perfect romance in the beginning. And of course I thought we'd end up getting married. Everyone did."

"Yes, even that lovely woman from the Quibbler did, didn't she? What was her name?" Molly mused.

"Mrs Rowling, mum. And yeah, she was so certain, wasn't she? I think she considered herself somewhat clever at divination. I guess the tea leaves were wrong this time though."

Her mother opened her mouth to say something, but then looked back into the lounge room at the Burrow. "Oh shoot. Little Fred has gotten into the Floo Powder. i swear, he's getting more like poor Fred every day," Molly Weasley said fondly, but with tears glinting in her eyes. She still missed Fred, who had died in the Final Battle four years ago. They all did. George was a different man without his twin. He still ran Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, but didn't have quite as much enthusiasm for it as he once had. He smiled less often, and occasionally forgot to finish his sentences. The whole family hated seeing him that way, but there wasn't much they could do. They just had to hope that time would heal these wounds. "Anyway, I better go before he starts eating it. I told Bill I'd look after him during the final days of Fleur's pregnancy to give her a bit of a break. I hope you'll make it for dinner tonight dear. Charlie's going to be here!" Molly said, before disappearing from the fire.

Ginny smiled. Her mother really was the best mum in the world. And Charlie would be there tonight! He had been busy with a breeding program for the last several months, so they hadn't seen much of him. She decided she'd go over early and help her mother with dinner, as the Burrow was likely to be packed to the rafters with family and friends. Until then though, she thought wryly, she'd have to do some study. She'd been so caught up at the hospital lately that she'd fallen slightly behind in her study. Of course, it didn't really matter, as she was already several modules ahead, but Ginny liked to be ahead.

--

"Charlie!" Ginny squealed and launched herself into her brothers arms. He grinned and gave her a bear hug, squeezing the air from her lungs before setting her down.

"How's my Ginbug?" he asked, steadying her on her feet and ruffling her hair. The two had a bit of a special bond that Ginny didn't have with any of her other brothers- it was Charlie who had told her stories of dragons and princesses when she was young, and it was Charlie that had comforted when she'd had a nightmare, and Charlie that stood up for her against her other brothers. And he was the one she went to to talk things through. "How are things going with Harry?"

"I broke up with him. Yesterday in fact. Didn't you see the Prophet?"

Charlie laughed. "You know I never read that stuff Gin. But good on you for finally doing it. What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Probably concentrate on my studies. I certainly have no big desire to start a relationship with anyone else at the moment."

"No one caught your eye, in other words," Charlie teased, and Ginny grinned ruefully. He knew her too well, all her dreams of a knight in shining armour sweeping her off her feet. Of course, she would never be a princess or anything. She couldn't even pretend. As much as she loved her family, the Burrow was definately not the magical castle of her dreams.

"Something like that."

The night passed in a haze of merriment and laughter, and Ginny collapsed on her bed just after midnight, a smile on her face.

--

Draco Malfoy ran his fingers through mussed hair as he levitated a tray of food up to his mother's room. Narcissa Malfoy had been sickly for several years, but recently the sickness had progressed, until his mother could no longer leave her bed, and refusing to allow the House Elves anywhere near her. This left the Malfoy heir waiting on his mother, anxiously watching every bite she ate and listening attentively to every word she said. He knew she didn't have much time left, and that made him all the more attentive to her every wish. They had moved her to St Mungo's recently, the Malfoy fortune buying them a private room and a healer to focus solely on Narcissa. It certainly wasn't admiration or like that had gotten them the position, Draco thought wryly. Nobody liked the two remaining Malfoys, despite the fact that they'd been cleared of any real involvement with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban. And so, since the war they'd kept to themselves. And Lilla. Because of Narcissa's illness, he had became mother and father to the child that was not even his own, and kept her apart, kept her origins a secret. As far as anyone who knew the girl was aware, she was his child, conceived on a wild night when he was younger. He didn't care what anyone thought of him though. If they knew the truth, things would be far worse.

Just the thought of the little girl that had brought so much pain and bittersweet joy into their lives made him smile and grimace at the same time.

_Wait. I haven't seen her since..._

Draco looked around wildly, but didn't see her anywhere. He looked to the door and noticed in dismay that it was ajar. _She could be anywhere!_

"What's wrong Draco?" Narcissa asked weakly, looking at her son in confusion. He looked back to her quickly, his face composed once more.

"Nothing mother. I'm just going to go see where the healer is. It's time for your medication soon," he said softly, and watched with relief as his mother nodded and closed her eyes. He left the room and closed the door gently, before looking around once more. Nowhere to be seen.

He made his way down the corridor, wishing now that they had not requested such a secluded room. There were no staff in the hallway, and no sign of Lilla. He hurried through the doors that separated the area from the rest of the hospital, and almost ran straight into a nurse.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl around four, with blonde hair and-"

"Daddy!" Came a small voice, and Draco looked down in relief to see her holding the nurse's hand.

"Why did you run off Lilla? You know you could get lost!"

"I was lost, but this pretty nurse helped me daddy," she said, gazing up at him from underneath long lashes.

Draco looked up at the nurse. He couldn't really see why Lilla thought she was pretty. She was sort of attractive with copper curls caught up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, but he wasn't really interested. He certainly didn't have time to be chasing any women.

"Thank you Miss, er..." he trailed off, hoping to be supplied with a name.

"Weasley," she said, smiling at the little girl.

Draco looked up sharply. "Ah, Ginny Weasley. I thought i recognised that carrot top."

--

Ginny started at the snide remark, and looked at the young man more closely. "Draco Malfoy," she said flatly. Then she realised the implication of what the little girl had said earlier. "Daddy?" she said incredulously, hiding the smirk that was threatening to creep onto her face.

Draco scowled as he felt his face flush. She thought he couldn't do it! And as much as he hated to admit it, sometimes he felt he couldn't. Not that he would ever tell this woman- girl- that.

"So?" was all he could come up with, and inwardly cringed at the lame reply. Normally he would have come up with something that would have sent the littlest Weasley running for the hills, but he was so preoccupied with his mother's illness and relief at finding Lilla safe, all possible snide comments went out the window.

She simply looked at him, and he looked away, unable to meet her gaze. He was afraid- yes, afraid- of her seeing the emotions he was trying so hard to hide. "Thank you," he muttered finally, after a pregnant pause, and took Lilla's hand. "Come on Lilla, it's time to go," and led her away.

--

Ginny was left staring after Draco Malfoy and his beautiful daughter, confusion and disbelief evident on her face. Never before had she seen Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, so uncomfortable. And such a darling daughter! Who would have thought?

--

"She was nice, wasn't she daddy?" Lilla asked as they returned to Narcissa's rooms, oblivious of the distracted state of her father. "And she has such pretty hair! I wish mine was red like hers."

Draco grunted, too sidetracked to comment further.

"I like her. Can she come over for dinner daddy?" she asked, looking up him.

"Most certainly not," he said sharply, then rolled his eyes as she looked away. Trust her to like a Weasley!

They entered Narcissa's room to find the Healer leaning over her, waving his wand. He cast several spells then shook his head, before looking over at the two.

"Her body is not absorbing the nutrition it needs, and there is no way we can give them to her," the Healer said, answering the unspoken look in the young man's eyes. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but I do not think your mother will last more than another week or so."

Draco sat down heavily. A week. He stared at his mother uncomprehendingly. He'd always thought his mother was invincible. She couldn't die. But it seemed she could, and would.

Lilla started to cry, and Draco held his arms out for her. She clambered into them and put her head on his shoulder, tears soaking into his shirt.

--

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry the chapter took so long and that it's so short. I've been so busy the last few weeks that i've had absolutely no time to write. However, for the next few days I am on holidays with little to do, so who knows, there might be another one up soon!

--

Almost a week had passed since the strange encounter with Draco Malfoy and his daughter, and Ginny had all but forgotten about it. So it was with some surprise that she felt a tug on her robes and looked down to see two tearful grey eyes staring up at her pleadingly.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, squatting down to gently wipe the tears from her angelic face.

"Grandma is dying. You have to come and help her!" the little girl- Lilla, Ginny recalled- said, and broke into a fresh wave of tears.

Ginny's heart broke for the little girl, and so didn't resist when she took her hand and led her through the corridors. Soon they came to the restricted part of the hospital and Ginny hesitated. If she was caught back here, she could be fired. But the insistent tugging of the small hand she held in her own persuaded her, and she pushed open the door. A moment later they stopped outside a room, and Lilla reached up to open the door. It swung open and Ginny was met by a tired looking Draco Malfoy.

"Lilla, there you are!" he said with relief, and looked at Ginny. "Thank you for finding her."

Ginny looked at him in surprise, but didn't comment. The poor man looked like he was going through enough. Strangely enough, she felt almost... shy. "Actually, um, she found me. She wanted me to come and see her grandmother... er, your mother," she said uncomfortably, realising just who lay in the bed behind him.

Draco furrowed his brow. "Why would she do that?"

"I think she thought that I could help, but I'm sorry. I don't have the qualifications or the knowledge to try and help."

He nodded vaguely, his mind obviously on his mother. Ginny had never seen him look so distracted, so vulnerable, and it nearly brought tears to her own eyes. He turned away from her and moved over to his mother, holding her hand gently as he gazed down at her. Ginny moved closer and looked at the woman. It was clear that Lilla had been correct. She was dying. And it wasn't gradual either. As Ginny watched she could see death creeping ever closer. Her breathing was short and ragged, and she was fearfully underweight, to the point of emaciation. Her skin was paler than usual, and there were huge hollows around her eyes. The once beautiful Narcissa Malfoy was now barely recognisable from the woman she was five years ago.

As she watched, the woman's breathing got shallower, and Ginny knew death was not far. She turned to leave, to give the family some privacy, but was interrupted by a soft "don't go."

Ginny started. He hadn't turned around or even looked at her, but she was sure she hadn't imagined it. At the same time, the thought of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and son of a Death Eater [even if he hadn't been convicted of it himself], and could hardly believe what he had said. Nevertheless, she sat down, and Lilla climbed onto her lap. Ginny put her arms around her and the girl buried her face in her shoulder. Ginny rocked her gently, and they waited.

--

Draco Malfoy wondered at himself. Why had he asked her not to go? It wasn't as if he liked the girl weasel, he was sure of that. But Lilla seemed to take comfort from her, and that was good enough for Draco. He couldn't look after her at the moment. His mother was dying. She didn't have long now, he could tell.

"I love you mother," he said softly, gazing at her thin face willing her to wake, but she didn't. And she wouldn't ever again. A few minutes later, her breathing stopped, and her heart grew still. He stared for a moment before putting his face in his hands. He did not cry. A Malfoy would not cry. But if he ever had occasion for it, it was now.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and jumped. Ginny Weasley had crossed the room unnoticed and now looked down at him with sympathetic eyes, a sleeping Lilla held against her hip. And for the moment anyway, he could not pretend a hate he could not feel. He could not feel anything but grief, and he allowed her to sit with him, though they did not touch again. Her presence was enough.

--

The funeral was a brief, private affair, with only the two Malfoys and Ginny attending. Ginny felt uncomfortable about being at such a sorrowful event for someone she barely knew, but Lilla needed her. Draco was lost in another world, and could barely look after himself, let alone his daughter, so Ginny assumed the responsibility. They had not talked about it, and Draco had not thanked her for it. She did it anyway.

Despite the fact the Malfoy Manor had been returned to them [minus any and the many Dark Artifacts they had found], Draco and his daughter had not returned to the Malfoy Manor. While Ginny could not say for sure, she thought it was probably because the Malfoy heir simply did not like the place, though she had no idea why. Instead they lived in a large penthouse apartment in London. The place was obviously worth a small fortune, and Ginny felt a little uncomfortable spending more than a few minutes in such a place [particularly as it was Malfoy's]. However, Ginny could not leave the grieving family alone, even though she knew that once he recovered Draco Malfoy would send her packing with a sneer on his face. It was a trait she'd gotten from her mother, who was always taking care of strays.

They apparated back to the apartment; Lilla holding on tightly to Ginny. Draco stripped off his dress robes and flung them on a chair, seemingly unaware of Ginny standing there awkwardly as he stalked into his room with naught but his boxers on, her cheeks flaming. She turned away quickly and sat Lilla down on the couch, turning the huge plasma screen TV to the kids channel. The little girl stared blankly at the TV, and Ginny sighed.

--

"I'm really sorry about this Amanda," Ginny said through the Floo Network a few minutes later.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. These things happen sometime, and you have so much holiday leave i was planning to force you to take time off soon anyway. You take as much time as you need," the Healer said, smiling down at the anxious face gazing up at her from the fireplace. "Really. Just look after your friend. We'll be fine without you for a bit, don't you worry," she teased.

Ginny flushed. "Thanks Amanda, I really appreciate it."

Ginny dusted the ash off her pants and looked around. She really had no idea how Draco was going to react with her staying there to look after his daughter, but, as Ginny had seen nor heard no sign of the girl's mother, she felt it was necessary.

"What would you like for dinner, Lilla?" Ginny asked after a few moments. When she received no answer, Ginny shrugged, and headed towards the kitchen. She'd see what was in the cupboard.

An hour later Ginny wiped her hands on the apron and grinned. She was sure she'd outdone herself this time. The Malfoy's cupboard had been fully stocked with pretty much everything, and she'd been able to take her pick. She'd made a dish she and her mother were famous for, and was sure she'd never made it so well. Of course, that just could have been due to her sheer delight at using the modern kitchen. It was a lamb and fetta stirfry, and while it wasn't particularly complicated to make, it tasted heavenly.

Lilla came into the kitchen then, looking slightly brighter than before at the aroma permeating the house. Ginny handed her a small bowl, and then dished out a bowl of her own. As they sat down, Ginny started as Draco entered and got himself a bowl, before sitting down next to his daughter.

--

The next few days passed uneventfully, until Ginny returned to the apartment after visiting her family [who thankfully hadn't picked up on the fact that she had been so busy despite the fact that she hadn't been at work] to find Lilla asleep on the couch and one Draco Malfoy sitting next to her, a half empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

"Hi Weaslette," he sneered, swaying slightly as he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. Noticing the other, empty bottle of firewhiskey on the coffee table, Ginny sighed and plucked the other bottle out of his hands.

"Oi! I hadn't finished with that!" he slurred, as Ginny made her way into the kitchen and poured the remainder of the bottle down the sink. She hated firewhiskey. It turned the most decent of men into blubbering idiots. And while Draco Malfoy certainly wasn't the nicest or the most decent of people, it obviously still turned him into a blubbering idiot.

She returned to the living room to find him passed out on the floor.

Great.

--

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be from Draco's pov, yay! Please review, it inspires me when you do :P


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, sorry it's taken so long guys. I know I said I'd have it up ages ago, but there is some juicy secrets revealed in this chappie. I didn't even leave you hanging... much. Aren't I nice? Enjoy! :)

--

Draco opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. The sunlight streaming in through his windows was exruciating. He realised that, in hindsight, getting blind drunk probably wasn't the best of ideas.

He heard a soft knock at his bedroom door and scowled. "What?" he ground out, as the knocking repeated itself.

It was the Weaslette.

Now, the Weaslette confounded him. He was a Malfoy, she a Weasley. Naturally, that should make them enemies. But she was the only one who had bothered to see how he was going after his mother's death. He had seen Blaise once or twice, but Blaise wasn't really the type you wanted to sit down and have a deep and meaningful conversation with. No, Blaise was his wingman. They went out to the clubs all the time. Well, they used to. Draco hadn't been out for a while. It had been something his mother had disapproved of, and that alone, since her death, had been enough to take the enjoyment out of the night scene. It was a similar scenario with his conquests. Before, he'd had a girl for every day of the week. He smiled inwardly. His mother had hated that too. She was society born and bred, and consequently believed that one night stands were a felony. But now, it all just seemed so unimportant. And that was why the Weaslette was such a mystery. He knew that she was a bit of a goody two shoes- had often teased her about the fact. And he knew that she knew of his unsavoury night time habits. And yet she still placed herself in a position of vulnerability in staying here and caring for Lilla. And him, he admitted to himself. He felt like he was falling apart, but somehow she was managing to hold his seams together.

He looked up as he realised that she had said something, and scowled at her. "What is it?"

Ginny started. He had taken so long to reply that she thought he was going to ignore her. She held up a small goblet. "Um, I made some hangover potion for you," she said softly, before making her way across the room. She moved to hand it to him, seemed to think better of it, and placed it on the bedside table, before returning to the doorway.

"I was thinking of taking Lilla to the zoo later today," Ginny said, as if waiting for his approval. He nodded once, shortly, and then turned to the goblet. He watched her leave out of the corner of his eye, before downing the foul tasting potion. He almost spit it out in surprise, because it wasn't the foul taste he usually associated with the hangover potion. In fact, it actually tasted rather pleasant. He snorted quietly. Weaslette had made the wrong potion. Trust a Weasley.

And then he was forced to drastically change his opinion. Despite the fact it didn't taste like a hangover potion, it seemed to do the same thing. His hangover was gone, his nausea just a memory. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He felt fine. In fact, he felt pretty good. He had a quick shower, and jumped into some smart slacks and a designer polo. He wanted to do something today. No, he wanted to do something with Lilla today.

Ginny was taking her to the zoo. Suddenly, the zoo didn't seem like such a bad idea. He entered the living room to find Ginny helping Lilla with her shoes. She looked up, and he schooled his features to assume a slightly bored expression.

"I may join you today. It'd be good to get some sunshine," he said, faking an air of disinterest. He didn't look at her as he said it, but he could sense her disbelief at his comment.

--

They spent most of the day at the London zoo, following Lilla as she ran from one exhibit to another in delight. They didn't speak much to one another, aside from the occasional half hearted insult from Draco. Truth was, he was just glad to see Lilla smiling again, and he knew that Ginny had played a part in that. But eventually even Lilla was tired.

They made their way into a clump of trees at the edge of the zoo and disapparated, Draco taking Lilla in side-along apparition. They apparated into the entry hall of the apartment, and Draco took Lilla to her room. The little girl was asleep already, despite the early hour. She'd exhausted herself at the zoo.

Ginny lay down on the couch, intending to relax for a couple of moments before she apparated back to her own apartment.

Draco returned to the living room a few minutes later to find Ginny Weasley asleep on his couch. He rolled his eyes, but noting the woolen throw on the floor, he picked it up and draped it over her thin frame. She looked very peaceful, asleep like that. Looking at her now, he thought that she was rather pretty, or would have been, if she wasn't a Weasley. He shook his head quickly and turned away.

--

Ginny woke up during the early hours of the morning, disorientated. She shot upright and looked around, trying to get her bearings. She was still at Malfoy's apartment. She blushed. She couldn't imagine what Malfoy must have thought.

Then she noticed the blanket that had fallen to the floor in her fright. She didn't remember curling up under the blanket, but who knew? She'd obviously been so tired the night before that she had simply done it without thinking. She hoped that Malfoy hadn't known she'd spent the night. He'd probably want to steam clean the couch if she knew. She giggled quietly. The expression she imagined on his face was rather adorable.

Wait, adorable?

Ginny looked around guiltily, as if by thinking it someone would have overheard it and thought her a nutcase. Truth is, she probably was. After all, who would think that about Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince? Well, she knew that a lot of girls thought him attractive with his pale blonde hair and startling grey eyes, not to mention his body, which looked like something a greek god would have had. He had certainly changed from the ferret he was at Hogwarts. Of course, that didn't mean that Ginny found him attractive. She'd always been more partial to guys with jet black hair and green eyes...

But that was all history now. She and Harry were going different ways, and it was for the best too. She knew she would never be able to deal with all the publicity that surrounded the boy who lived- never had been able to. And that was okay, because she truly thought that they were better off as friends. She was just glad that she hadn't gone further with Harry than kisses (and a few heavy makeout sessions). She wasn't the type to get in over her head-

"Ginny?" a quiet voice asked, and she jumped, startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to see if you were, er, well, awake..."

At this she recognised the voice. "Draco?" she asked, slightly confused as to why he'd come out in the middle of the night just to see if she was awake. "Are you okay?"

She could see him now. He was standing a few steps away from the couch she'd been sleeping on. "Can I sit down?" he asked, almost tentatively. She nodded and moved over to make room for him. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Draco, tell me, what's wrong?" she asked, completely unaware that they had just progressed to first name basis. She was worried. It wasn't often that the Malfoy heir let down his guard and allowed his true feelings to show.

"I had a nightmare."

Ginny was stunned. He sounded so... lost. But more than lost, he sounded almost scared. She moved over closer to him and touched his shoulder gently. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed under her touch and (she wasn't sure if she was imagining things) she even thought he leant a little towards her, seeking her comfort.

"Voldemort was back, and he came for Lilla," Draco said quietly. "He wanted her, said it was his right."

"But Lilla is your daughter. Why would Voldemort want her, unless it was to blackmail y-"

"Lilla isn't my daughter."

"Huh?" Ginny asked. She was confused. Of course Lilla was Draco's daughter. It was common knowledge that Draco had had some sort of fling and ended up with a daughter from it.

"Lilla isn't my daughter. She's my sister."

--

Ginny stared at him in shock. Lilla, his sister? How could that be true? He'd never mentioned having a sister; none of the papers had ever mentioned it. They had all referred to Lilla as his daughter!

Draco continued. It was like once he had started, he had to tell the rest. "It was back during the last year of Voldemort's reign. My father was in disgrace. Voldemort wanted to punish him for failing. More than just putting me in the path of almost certain death. He wanted to humiliate and destroy my entire family. And there was only one way he could do that so effectively. He, he..." he trailed off, shaking his head. Ginny noticed tears in his eyes before he brushed them away quickly and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"He raped my mother. Lilla is Voldemort's daughter, his heir."

Ginny's breath caught. Lilla? Sweet little Lila was Voldemort's child?

"As you can probably imagine the press, not to mention the public, would have a field day. They would want her dead too, if they knew. And Potter had defeated the bastard before she was born, so we just pretended that she was my child, come from some one night stand. It was nothing worth talking about; my history with women has always been full of flings with beautiful women. It wasn't surprising that one of them had become pregnant with my child."

He paused for a moment. "Then mother got sick. Lucius was out of the picture by then, locked up in Azkaban. So I took care of her, and Lilla. How could I not? Lilla was the most beautiful baby i've ever seen, and that hasn't changed as she's gotten older. I just- I love her so much." His voice broke with the last few words, and Ginny put her arm around him. "But if the truth got out, no one would see how beautiful and sweet she is. All they'd see is a girl fathered by the most evil wizard of all time."

Ginny's eyes had filled with tears as he spoke. She had misjudged him a lot over the past few years. Everyone had. "Oh Draco," she said, reaching up to touch his face softly, just for a few moments. He looked at her, a haunted look in his eyes. Then, slowly, as he looked at her, the haunted look was replaced by something else, something undefinable. Ginny felt her heart beating faster, and closed her eyes, waiting.

A few moments later she opened her eyes, confused. He was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Just spent half an hour putting capitals back into my story after uploading it and finding out that fanfiction doesn't seem to believe in them anymore, so please be understanding if you find a sentence without a capital at the beginning. Anyway, enjoy!

Two days later, and Ginny Weasley still couldn't get the almost kiss out of her mind. That Moment [that's what she'd taken to calling it rather than dwell too much on the fact that it was Draco Malfoy she was obsessing about] she had been so sure he was going to... but he hadn't... not that she had wanted him to!

Ginnylet out an explosive sigh. She hadn't returned to Draco's apartment since That Moment, and she was missing Lilla a lot. However, until now, the thought of Draco's reaction had taken precendence.

And now she was standing outside Draco Malfoy's apartment, hand poised to knock. a million thoughts were running through her head, and about nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine of them involved a certain blonde ex-Slytherin. The other, curiously enough, was about the bagel she'd had for lunch.

Well, it had been a very nice bagel, but that wasn't going to help her much.

Steeling herself, she knocked, but almost before she'd removed her hand from the door it flew open, a furious Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"I, uh, I...er... what?" Ginny stammered. She had never seen him look so furious, never seen his eyes such a hard shade of grey.

"I trusted you!" he hissed, his voice saturated with venom. He grabbed her arm and Ginny winced, his fingers digging into her.

"Trusted me with what?" she asked, completely confused. He shoved a paper in her face with his free hand.

"You-Know-Who's heir lives on in Secrecy, by Rita Skeeter"

"Merlin.." Ginny breathed. Draco's gaze hardened.

"Read it," he said icily.

Ginny looked down at the paper, her eyes scanning the page.

"The wizarding world believed that once The Boy Who Lived destroyed You-Know-Who that it would be a simple matter round up his followers [who go by the name of Death Eaters], and the danger that has plagued the wizarding community for the last few years would be gone.

They were wrong.

It has recently come to this reporter's attention that perhaps You-Know-Who's line did not end with him, a fact that was confirmed yesterday by a source close to the family. it seems You-Know-Who and Narcissa Malfoy were lovers in the final years of the Dark Lord's life, producing a child that has since been believed to be the product of one of her son's many one night stands. Following the Dark Lord's death, Narcissa Malfoy fell ill and eventually died earlier this year, lovesick, the reports say.

It has been confirmed that Lilla Malfoy is actually Lilla Riddle, daughter to the most evil wizard of all time. Do we really want someone with such potential evil loose on our streets? This reporter went to the streets to find out.

'You-Know-Who had a child? Eww... gross.'

'How can we let such an abomination to exist? We should give her the dementors kiss before she can destroy us all!'

They were just a few of the concerned public, and this reporter believes they have a point. Why should we let this abomination live amongst our peaceful society? Perhaps the dementor's kiss is the best way to deal with this problem before it escalates. Keep reading for more information on You-Know-Who's devil child. - Rita Skeeter"

Ginny stared at the page in horror, a picture of Draco, herself and Lilla at the zoo on the front page, looking up at them. Draco was trying to shield Lilla, but to no avail.

"Draco, surely you don't think that I-"

"I told you two days ago. You couldn't keep it a secret for long, could you? You just had to open your big mouth and tell that bitch about something that doesn't concern anyone just because you wanted a bit of extra cash. How much did they pay you to destroy Lilla's life?"

At those last words, Ginny froze for a moment. He... how could he even think that she would ever want to hurt the darling?

"Draco Malfoy, I've had it up to here with you!" she yelled, waving her hands in the air. "There is no way in the world i would ever do anything to hurt that precious little girl! And after everything I've done for her, and for you, I thought you would believe me!"

"Well maybe i should have known better than to trust a Weasley!" Draco yelled back. Should anyone have been watching, the two would have looked a pair. A look of smouldering anger, and deeper, an indescribable hurt filled both stormy and cinnamon eyes.

In fact, someone was watching, but the pair were too caught up in their argument to notice.

"I can't believe this. I thought you'd changed, but all you want to do is find someone else to place the blame on. Well screw you, you lousy git!" Ginny said, quieter now. The anger had been replaced by the hurt, and she didn't want him to see just how hurt she was.

Draco opened his mouth to say something in retort, but she was gone.

--

Ginny threw herself onto her bed and began to pound her pillow with abandon, completely unaware that across town Draco Malfoy was doing the same thing. Minus the reckless abandon in attempting to destroy his pillow.

"Ginny! What's wrong?"

Ginny almost fell off her bed in surprise at the voice. She turned to find Ron looking down at her, concern and... and anger on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hurriedly pushing the now rather tattered pillow out of sight.

"We haven't seen you in ages! And now this story about Voldemort and Narcissa Malfoy had a kid and there you are on the front page with that Slytherin git and the demon spawn!"

"She is not demon spawn! and Draco is not a git!" she yelled at him, surprising herself by not only defending Lilla but Draco Malfoy as well. After all, he had basically just told her that she was at fault for this, when all she had been thinking about for the last two days was That Moment. Of course, That Moment wasn't likely to repeat itself now, and Ginny berated herself for even wishing it would.

"Ginny, can't you even hear yourself? You're defending Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake? Have you lost your mind?"

"At least i had one in the first place," she retorted, and watched as Ron's face reddened.

"Oi! I'll have you know that I'm one of the top aurors. Harry and I are always in the paper for saving wizarding kind. And now you, you're in the paper because you've been hanging out with a Death Eater and Voldemort's little love child! And you accuse me of not having any brains!"

Ginny was about to retort with a well deserved comment that hippogriffs could make better aurors when she heard another pop in the hallway. A few moments later Mrs Weasley came bustling into the room.

"Now now children, behave. Ron," she said warningly, as Ron opened his mouth. Wisely, he shut it again, and turned to leave. Unfortunately, he couldn't resist a few parting words.

"You this emotional because you're pregnant? Last thing we need are two demon spawn floating around town."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you leave right this instant or i will hex you into last year. I will deal with you later, young man!" Mrs Weasley yelled, pulling out her wand. Ron left hastily, and a loud pop could be heard as he disapparated.

"Now you, Ginevra Weasley, have a lot of explaining to do," Mrs Weasley growled. It seemed that having to deal with two errant children in one day left her feeling quite short [not that she needed any help].

"About what, mother?" Ginny muttered.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. You're not too old that i can't bend you over my knee and smack your bottom with my wand. I want to know why you were hanging around with Draco Malfoy in the first place. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Mum! I was helping him look after Lilla after his mother died. He could barely look after himself, let alone his daughte- sister. And no! I did not sleep with him!"

"Ginny, you know that his father gave you that diary in your first year at Hogwarts. Why would you put yourself in danger?"

"And that's why Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban. and Draco is not. I think that should mean something!"

"Yes, that he's too clever to have been caught. I don't want you hanging around with that boy, Ginny!" Mrs Weasley said sharply. "the whole family is bad news, and this scandal just proves it!"

"That's fine. He doesn't want to see, or talk to me ever again, so it doesn't matter."

Hearing this news, Mrs Weasley's demeanour changed. "Oh honey, what happened?"

"He thinks i leaked the news of Lilla's parentage to the prophet."

"Well good on you. the wizarding world has a right to know that-"

"Mum! I didn't do it."

"Right, sorry, of course you didn't. You've always been a loyal little soul."

"Look mum, I just want to be left alone, alright? Is that such a crime?"

"Alright, but i expect you over for dinner tomorrow night."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes mum."

"Well... i'll bring over some dinner later, you look like you haven't been eating properly."

"Mum!"

"Alright, alright. you're a grown woman, you can look after yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye mum."

--

Draco found himself standing on Blaise's doorstep for the first time in over a month, Lilla standing beside him, bundled up against the cold winter air.

"Hey man, haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" his friend asked, letting them inside. Although not as opulent as the Malfoy manor, the Zabini mansion was still much larger than the penthouse apartment they lived in, and Lilla stared around in wonder.

"Would you like to go play with the house elves, Lilla?" Blaise asked.

"What are house elves?" she asked shyly.

Blaise turned to Draco. "What? No house elves? How are you getting by?"

"Oh, Ginny helps us all the time. She cooks really nice food!" Lilla said enthusiastically.

"What, little Ginny Weasley? You banging her dude? Whoa, didn't really think she was your type."

"Don't talk about her like that. And can we not have this conversation in front of little ears?" he said under his breath and looked pointedly towards Lilla, who was listening to the conversation with rapt eyes.

"Daddy, what's banging?"

"Oh merlin, now you've done it," Draco glared at his friend, who was snickering behind his hands.

"Lilla, why don't you go play with the house elves and daddy will come see you later," he said, looking pointedly at Blaise to summon a house elf and get his sister out of the room before he boiled his insides and chucked them to a basilisk.

Blaise didn't quite get the whole picture that was filling Draco's head at that moment, but knew enough to realise that his friend probably wasn't planning anything particularly pleasant.

"Uh, sure. Ellie!"

A squat, ugly house elf appeared in response to his summons. "yes Master?"

"Take Lilla and keep her entertained please."

"Yes master. come this way miss Lilla," she said, and led the little girl out of the room.

After a pregnant pause, Blaise opened his mouth again.

"No, i'm not banging her. And that's all we are saying on that subject."

Blaise nodded. "But you want to, right?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I mean, come on, the littlest weasel is fine!"

"Blaise," Draco ground out a warning.

Noticing the danger signs, Blaise hurriedly changed the subject. "So, how's Lilla been?"

"Didn't you hear? The entire Wizarding world knows about Lilla. They're calling for the dementor's kiss on her for goodness sake! She's four years old!"

"Mmm... hey, did you hear that Pansy is pregnant again?" Blaise asked, glancing away from his friend momentarily to straighten a portrait.

"Blaise, who cares if Pansy is pregnant. the wizarding community wants my sister to be kissed by dementors!"

"Oh, i'm sure the whole thing will blow over soon enough," Blaise said airily, ducking his head, but not before Draco saw the guilty look that his friend currently wore.

"Blaise, tell me you had nothing to do with this," Draco said quietly. "Tell me you didn't leak my deepest secret to the press."

"Of course I didn't!" Blaise said indignantly, but faltered under Draco's dark glare. "Well, okay, I may have had a few drinks last night and a pretty witch was asking about it, and, well, i, i may have let it slip..."

"Blaise Zabini! You bastard!" Draco yelled, shoving his friend up against the wall. "What happened to mates before dates huh?"

"I'm sorry! you know what i'm like when i'm drunk!"

"Yes I do, and I should never have trusted you in the first place. You have betrayed me Blaise, and I won't let you do it again. Get Lilla."

Blaise called the house elf, who said she'd have Lilla in the fRont hall immediately. When she left, Blaise looked at his friend pleadingly. "Look man, i'm sorry."

"Not only did you tell the press about Lilla, you made me accuse Ginny of telling them."

"Dude, you shouldn't be hanging out with her anyway. She's a Weasley, man. Blood traitor. Beneath us."

"Beneath us? Us? You classify us in the same category? You betrayed me. No, _you_ are beneath me."

"Man, come on, it was one mistake."

"Yes, a mistake i'm not likely to repeat again. Good day to you, Blaise," he said, letting him go and turning away.

He turned back a moment later. "Oh yeah, I forgot something," he said, and punched his friend. Hearing the sound of the other man's nose breaking, he felt a great deal of satisfaction. "And who said muggles didn't occasionally get something right? That was far more satisfying than hexing you."

--

Sorry it took so long. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
